


Lessons

by lferion



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Bardship, Drabble, Gen, Heroism, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taran learned from many teachers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



From Gwydion, son of Don, Taran of Caer Dallben, assistant pig-keeper, learned nobility, chivalry, and a warriors measure of wisdom. He also learned that heroic and excellent qualities will not keep one from misfortune.

 

From Fflewddur Fflam, son of Godo, minor king and bard, Taran learned that how one tells a tale is as important as what the tale is about, and that a flighty appearance may hide a steadfast heart, and a hand more skilled than it might seem.

 

From Adaon ap Taliesin, warrior, bard, and friend, Taran learned that seeing true is both a gift and a grief.


End file.
